The Hurt Hero
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: He was the Sharpshooter of the Strawhats, he was a liar, sometimes he was a coward but he was a man with a large heart.


An Usopp story

This was requested by

elykisz

Also if anyone wants a One-shot then please don't be shy to ask

xx

Anyway enjoy

* * *

Usopp.

The son of Yasopp, a Red-Haired Pirate and Banchina. His father left for the sea while his mother had died of a illness that could not be cured, ever since that day he called out pirates as he ran through the town while the villages chased him. He hoped it kept his mother alive but when she passed away, it was an escape to keep his mind away from the truth, that he had no one and was truly alone.

Soon he met Kaya, she was a sick girl who was always in her bed. Like him, her parents had died leaving her alone. He cheered her up with stories he made up, just seeing her smile made him happy.

Then he formed a group called the Usopp Pirates, it was three village children who joined him in telling lies and other assorted mischief. Their names were Piiman, Tamanegi and Ninjin but they were also known as Pepper, Onion and Carrot.

Life in Syrup village was always the same until Luffy, Nami and Zoro came. At first he didnt like them but he found out that Luffy had met his father, he told them his dreams of becoming a warrior of the sea like his father. With their help, he had found out about Kuro and stopped the mad man. He then left with them as they wanted him to join them.

He traveled with them and watched as some journeys lead to a new crew member, during the time he was scared but at times he was courageous.

During his time with them between the arcs of Water Seven and Enies Lobby, he developed an alter-ego known as The Sogeking who came from Island of Snipers. Sogeking was the side of Usopp that wanted to be the brave hero who acted, everyone except for Luffy and Chopper already knew that Sogeking was Usopp at the sight of Usopp's significantly long nose but his wanted poster had Sogeking on it so it allows him to slip through enemy lines seemingly undetected.

He shares a strong, brotherly relationship with Luffy. They both share a common path towards an eventual meeting with the Red Haired Pirate Crew: Luffy to reunite with Shanks and him with his father, Yasopp. There is a special bond formed due to the small connection and the fact that they are the same age and, thus, at the same level of maturity.

He is sometimes scared of Nami but unlike everyone else, the two share a special bond that no one else could for they saw themselves as the normal ones within the crew. They both understood the feeling of being weak among the others so that was why Nami had come to him to make her a weapon, they understood each other.

Zoro was like an older brother to him, the swordsman displayed unusual caring or loyalty for him by attempting to slash Nami when she lied that she had killed Usopp during the Arlong Arc. During the time he left the crew, Zoro was the one who demanded the others that they must let him step up and deal with the consequences of leaving the crew, attempting to help him become a Brave Warrior of the Sea on his own.

He gets on with Sanji and there is bond between the two that is shown during the time he left. Sanji kicked Luffy for attempting to tell him to leave the crew, as well as later helping him realize that he was not useless to the crew like he previously considered.

He generally gets along well with Robin and unlike other crewmembers, she rarely admonishes him for his cowardly behavior.

He looked at Chopper as the younger brother, the small reindeer was the only one who believed in the lies and stories. In return he loves Chopper's hero worship of him and makes a point to act cool.

Though at first he and Franky didnt get on for Franky did beat him up but they began to understand each other once they talked about the Going Merry. They also bonded over their ability and mutual fondness for engineering. They both tend to the ship together, upgrading and maintaining it.

He was very afraid of Brook when he first met him but after hearing his story, he gained respect for the un-dead skeleton.

He was the Sharpshooter of the Strawhats.

He was a liar.

Sometimes he was a coward.

But he was a man with a large heart.

* * *

I hope you enjoy that

This is only the start, a little description in a way so that is why its not long.

Please if you have the time, please review as it would do me so good becuase it helps motivate me to write more

also check out my stories

Demon who loves

Pain to Protect

Mirror

Loved and Lost


End file.
